Divorcio a lo Malfoy
by Kuky3
Summary: La vida da un duro golpe a Draco cuando sus padres le comunican que van a divorciarse. Slash


Desde el balcón de su habitación Draco había presenciado muchos amaneceres, pero ninguno tan triste como este. No había conseguido dormir nada en toda la noche y se moría de cansancio, sabia que si se mirara al espejo su reflejo no seria el del rubio Slythering aristocrático de siempre sino que un chico de aspecto apagado y con rostro lloroso seria el que le devolviese la mirada. Él sabía que las discusiones solían ser continuas pero en este último mes se habían superado, pero aún así siempre pensó que las cosas se solucionarían, quizás era porque en el fondo Draco seguía siendo un niño aún con sus 17 años recién cumplidos, en su mente solo un único pensamiento era capaz de atormentarlo: ¿cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora?

Una única cosa estaba clara, él quería seguir viviendo en Malfoy Manor, la mansión era su hogar y no se imaginaba viviendo en ningún otro lado, sabía que sus padres no le harían elegir con quién de ellos pensaba vivir, que les seguiría viendo a ambos y le seguirían escribiendo cuando él estuviera en Hogwarts, pero aún así la palabra divorcio sonaba tan fuerte. Ya podía imaginarse los titulares de los periódicos de la alta sociedad: Los Malfoy Se Divorcian. La mitad de la sociedad mágica cotillearía sin parar y ellos serian el tema de conversación, pero a Draco no le importaba.

Un Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación de su hijo un tanto preocupado, sabía que la noticia que le dieron a su hijo anoche era un duro golpe para el chico, se acercó al balcón donde su hijo estaba sentado en el suelo, el muchacho tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

.- Draco – le habló suavemente su padre -, bajamos a desayunar.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación, la mansión estaba silenciosa, pasaron por el comedor y se dirigieron a la cocina, Draco prefirió cerrar los ojos para no derramar más lágrimas, con su madre siempre desayunaban en la mesa del comedor, pero las pocas veces que se había quedado con su padre este prefería comer en la mesa de la cocina y dejar la gran mesa del salón para las reuniones familiares.

La mesa de la cocina estaba llena de bollos de todo tipo, algo que Narcissa no solía aprobar, decía que la comida era muy importante y que no se debía comer demasiados dulces. Pero la mesa estaba cubierta de bollería francesa. Padre e hijo se sentaron en la mesa.

.- Draco, se que te resultará difícil pero tu madre ya se ha ido de casa.

.- ¿Dónde fue?

.- A Francia a hacer algunas compras vendrá en la tarde para despedirse de ti, a partir de ahora hemos decidido que ella residirá en la casa que tenemos en el centro de Londres. Ya sabes que puedes ir y venir cuando quieras con tu madre o conmigo.

.- Lo sé.

Se hizo el silencio, Draco se había imaginado que su padre se quedaría en la mansión herencia de la familia Malfoy, mientras que su madre se iría al centro mágico de Londres, que era más cosmopolita.

.- Mi custodia... – empezó a preguntar Draco.

.- La compartiremos tu madre y yo, no habrá régimen de visitas ni ninguna tontería de esas, no te preocupes.

Las palabras de su padre tranquilizaron a Draco, no quería depender de un horario para poder estar con su padre o su madre, Draco les amaba a ambos, la clase de Narcissa era algo que Draco había imitado desde pequeño, sabía que su padre siempre se quejaba de que Narcissa era muy superficial y muy fría. Y su madre siempre se quejaba de que por lo visto Lucius tenía un amante desde antes de casarse con ella y que su padre seguía viéndole. Todo eso eran cosas que nunca antes Draco le había dado importancia pero eran más que suficientes para romper una relación.

El resto del día fue tranquilo Después de ocuparse de algunos papeles su padre se había unido a él en la piscina, habían estado jugando a un ajedrez mágico tirados en las toallas cuando su madre apareció en el jardín cagada de bolsas de las mejores boutiques de toda Francia y dio un cariñoso abrazo a Draco seguido de un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Se sentó con ellos en el césped sobre la toalla de Lucius, que se había sentado para dejarla espacio.

.- Draco supongo que tu padre ya te habrá dicho que me traslado a Londres – Draco asintió con la cabeza – hijo ya eres lo suficiente adulto como para poder viajar solo en red flú así que confío en que vendrás a verme a menudo durante tus vacaciones, ya sabes que tienes cuarto allí por si prefieres venir conmigo y venir a visitar a tu padre.

Lucius gruño ligeramente visiblemente molesto, Draco sabía que su padre deseaba que se quedara con él en la mansión, al igual que sabía que Narcissa prefería que Draco solo fuese de visita ya que a su madre le gustaba demasiado las fiestas de sociedad. Pero Draco simplemente asintió sabiendo que siempre seria bien recibido igualmente.

.- Ya le he dicho que puede estar donde quiera que la custodia será compartida – dijo Lucius haciendo que su mujer le mirara de arriba abajo, en los ojos de Narcissa solo se vio aprobación.

Narcissa Malfoy no era estúpida, sabía que si reclamaba la custodia de Draco saldría perdiendo además que padre e hijo estaban más que unidos entre si. Miró a su marido con aprobación, le miró de arriba abajo, Lucius aún a sus 42 años tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar, muchos veinteañeros darían lo que fuese por tener los músculos de su ex marido.

Draco se despidió de Narcissa prometiéndola que iría pronto a visitarla. Y así continuó el verano para Draco entre Londres y la mansión. Lucius había pasado mucho más tiempo con Draco asegurándose que estaba bien, sabía que su hijo echaba de menos a su madre por lo que no le ponía ninguna pega en ir a visitarla, solía comer con ella casi todos los días, pero aun así para Draco era difícil pensar que sus padres no volverían a estar juntos nunca más.

Narcissa dio una pequeña fiesta de unos muy poquitos invitados en su casa de Londres cuando terminó de redecorarla completamente y obligó a Draco a asistir, pero la fiesta había sido realmente aburrida para Draco ya que la mayoría de invitados eran mayores que Draco no conocía, se quedo un rato para hacer feliz a su madre y se volvió a la mansión. Por lo visto su padre supuso que Draco tardaría más en regresar ya que por todo el suelo de la segunda planta había ropa de hombre tirada por el suelo, Draco no era estúpido y sabía que el amante de su padre era un hombre, su madre por el contrario pensaba que se trataba de alguna mujer, Draco recogió la ropa que había en el suelo y se fue directo al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su padre dispuesto a averiguar de quien se trataba.

Pero de todos los nombres que Draco había barajado durante años mentalmente ninguno dio en el clavo, pero al verle la comprensión dio de lleno a Draco, desde luego todo encajaba y Draco no podía estar más contento de que el hombre con el que su padre se viera fuese nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape su padrino. Draco decidió dejarse ver por los adultos que se encontraban desnudos tirados en la cama.

.- Severus, no deberías dejar tu ropa tirada por el suelo – dijo tirando la ropa que había ido recogiendo en la silla que había al lado de la puerta mientras los dos adultos le miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

.- Draco... eh... – por una vez había dejado a Severus Snape sin respuesta – tienes razón es un falta de educación.

.- ¡¡Mierda siempre sabes que contestar!! – rió el rubio relajando a los adultos.


End file.
